


Fractured

by the_fandom_fangirl



Series: Fractured AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, BATIM, Fractured AU, Fractured AU (bendy and the ink machine), Magic, bendy did nothing wrong, chapter by chapter is a bitch to write for, i think, joey drew is the world's #1 asshole™, so updates it is, updating when chapters add new lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_fangirl/pseuds/the_fandom_fangirl
Summary: The studio is not safe anymore. And if you get careless, then he'll change you like he changed the others.Bendy finds this out after so long on the run.This is going to do so much more than just hurt him.He's never going to be the same again.---MINOR SPOILERS FOR CH.2 AND CH.3.READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> MINOR SPOILERS FOR CH.2 AND CH.3.  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Joey drew LIED. He had always been a liar, but he'd been too blind to see that.

The creator, the only one who had stayed after everyone left. 

The one person he could trust fully.

He had killed Boris in cold blood, strapped the wolf to a cold slab and ripped him open. Joey had grinned as he'd opened Bendy's friend up. He'd laughed as he made Alice into a monster with what he'd gotten from the poor wolf and with Susie, the voice actress bitter, and willing to be Alice at any cost. He'd twisted the butcher gang into monsters to serve his purpose. He'd made Sammy's existence into one that had driven him mad. One not worth living. He had experimented with Norman way too far, turned his only source of contentment into his personal living hell. If Bendy concentrated, not that he would ever want to again, he could still hear his screaming. He didn't even want to think about the Searchers and who they used to be.

The little demon had almost fallen apart completely he'd escaped from Joey's turf on the first floor. He had gone into hysterics, laughing without wanting to, ink running down his face, his arms, his body. The demon felt like throwing up after what he'd seen. The studio was like poison to anything with a pulse or soul, tinting the latter a sludgy black and stopping the former from going on.

Joey had chased him for what felt like days after he'd escaped, never getting tired, wanting to make his sick dream 'perfect' for him. More than once Bendy had needed to refill his ink after a close shave with the megalomaniac. And now he had Bendy right where he wanted him in this deadly game of cat and mouse.  
After the longest run of what could be described as a sick game of hide and seek, Joey had won.

Bendy tried to defend himself, he'd tried so HARD!

But he couldn't do anything against Joey. He knew him too well. The animator had grabbed him and stuffed him into a sack like some possession rather than a living thing just to keep him from getting away. By the rough ride, Joey didn't particularly care what he dragged him into. The toon was in a great deal of pain as the bag crashed into every chair and bumped down every step. After what felt like an eternity of being slammed into whatever lay in the bag's path, he was upended onto the floor with a painful thud.

Immediately after gathering himself Bendy tried to flee, he tried to get past Joey and to the open door. But before he could get there he hit what felt like an invisible wall. Again and again, he tried to escape. Every time he smacked into the wall and was rewarded with a sharp sting, like a slap in the face for his efforts. It was around the fifth try he looked down at his feet. And though it should not have been possible given his already-white face, he went pale.

There, on the ground, written in black ink and surrounded by candles, was a massive pentagram. He screamed and sobbed in desperation. Even though he understood none of what brought him to life, the shape instilled a deep fear into his body.

“LET ME GO!!”

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!"

The animator stayed silent and chose instead to grin disturbingly. Joey brought a book out and laid it open before him, and kneeled before the circle. He laid some items in front of the inked circle and began to recite something in another language. The cartoon devil tried everything to get out, completely hysterical with fear. He couldn't understand anything that Joey said, and nor did he want to.

But in his panic, he didn't listen for long. The creators' voice rose steadily in volume, louder and louder until it was all he could hear. It was as if his voice was inside Bendy’s head. As if it was inside him. Filling his mind. Filling his body. His soul. With a final shout from the madman in front of him, the circle burst into a deep and poisonous purple light, swallowing the little cartoon whole.

The dark magic felt like it was tearing him apart, and he SCREAMED. Bendy felt every nerve he had scream out in pain like he was being set on fire from the inside. He dully registered the feeling of melting, barely feeling his arm turn into a puddle of ink by his side. But he did feel something in the destructive magic shift. The intense agony did not fade away though. If anything, it EXPLODED. Bendy's mind felt fractured, the only thoughts he had filling his head like it was the only thing he had. A lifeline. He fell to his knees, his remaining arm clutching to try and hold himself together even as he fell apart.

-

Why did Joey do this?! Why had Henry left!?

They were all TRAITORS, THEY LEFT HIM TO THIS FATE!  
They had no choice to leave, they were probably dead in the war!  
They both lied!! THEY WERE ALL LIARS!!  
Joey had hurt them!! Not anyone else, the others were innocent!

-  
He'd lost his remaining arm. Joey was screaming over the roar of magic and his creation's agony about how his dreams would be fulfilled, he would make this world perfect in his eyes, no god could compare to him. He would be omniscient over the whole of his new paradise.  
-  
Bendy- he, no… they…  
They were being split apart.  
They were F

A

LL

 

I

NG

…

THEY DON'T DESERVE LIFE!!  
I CAN'T DO IT ALONE!

Their, his, mind cracked.  
Was he, no… were they…?  
He was Bendy, wasn't he…?  
No. He was. He WAS himself.

So why did he feel so… wrong? Like he wasn't really there?  
Like a shadow? Like a sketch on paper? Like his mind was in pieces?

Bendy's head snapped up as he gasped, with flecks of ink hitting the nearby wall from the sudden jerk of his dripping head. He looked around. He felt like he'd been hit with a freight train, and he had at one point in one episode. He was still alive. Whatever Joey did had failed much to his luck. But as his eyes (eye? He couldn't see straight like usual) roamed around, they came into contact with something that sent whatever stood for his stomach plummeting and made him freeze in what felt like the most confusing and horrifying moment of his short life so far.

Joey Drew's exposed and shaking body lay before a mockery of himself. No, that wasn't him. He was himself! That… Thing... looking at the blood on its claws, grinning at the injured human, body too thin and twisted at the spine, lashing a tail tipped with a barb-like tip with horns sharp and ink covering the top of his face was not HIM!

Bendy stood up, retching, and staggered back from the creature in horror. Ink that burned rose up in the back of his throat. He held out his hands to balance himself on the wall and froze.  
...his hands… those weren't his hands… they couldn't be! The appendages were large and bluntly clawed, perpetually dripping ink like the rest of his body. He noticed the distance from the floor with a wave of vertigo. He'd grown a LOT. The ink in his throat threatened to come up fully at the dizzying sensation.

An angry scream from behind him shook Bendy out of his horrified stupor. The sight of his copy coming to him and Joey making for the opposite door in the room spurred him to get away as fast as he could. He sped out before slamming it shut behind him, breathing heavily. It screeched at him through the door in a twisted and warped tone not even similar to his own voice as the monster banged on the door. Bendy shoved some large crates nearby in front to buy him some time as he escaped (He wasn't that strong before...).

“IMPOSTOR!!! TRAITOR!! WHO ARE YOU!!?”

Bendy didn't dare stick around to listen to the creature's screaming or it's search for a way out.

The inky monstrosity soon couldn't be heard at all, and Bendy found his way into the music department. He'd rather run into a Bendy-worshipping prophet than Her. He made his way into a closet, opening the door (and almost ripping it off) with his newfound strength. Climbing inside and sweeping the shards into a corner, he rested his head against the wall. He halted all movement in favour of his weary state and just trying to find out what had happened to him. What that thing was and why it had appeared.  
Bendy mulled the possible explanations over as he got whatever stood for his heart thrummed. After a moment he stopped and looked at the inky circle he was leaving in his chosen space. The answer stared him in the face.

The circle.

It had been tearing him apart and killing him, But… he felt something move. Something had gone wrong with whatever Joey was doing, or more accurately, what he'd tried to do. It hadn't torn him to pieces. It had split him into two. The feeling of something missing, his new body, the way Joey had seemed so afraid through the light of the magic when things went south... It all fit together. It fit like the world's most screwed up jigsaw puzzle add a homicidal mania or two, and a huge amount of ink.

He groaned and cradled his head in his hands. He had a headache. Magic and splitting apart did definitely not mix if he was an example to go by. As he sat there, leaning against a wall and staring at the many many rows of old Bacon Soup, one thought crossed his mind. And he hoped it would turn out right if he even came.

'I need to get Henry.’

**Author's Note:**

> The first instalment of the AU! Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please leave a comment with any ideas you may have, spelling errors I missed or simply to review what you liked in it!  
> After CH.4 has released, I will start working on the whole story, so please hold for that one!  
> Sayonara!
> 
> -Fandom


End file.
